Boredom's Fun Time
by BoredomIsAnUnderstatement
Summary: Questions, questions, questions... Slade and Robin (and everybody else) wonder if they will ever cease.


**[THE AUTHOR:]** Welcome, everyone, to Boredom's Fun Time, with special guests, Slade and Robin! Now, before we begin, let me just say one thing: You know things aren't looking good at school when you decide to do a Q&A with two imaginary people from a cartoon who hate each other that you pretend are gay so they can make-out for your entertainment when you _should_ be doing U.S. government. Sorry, Mom, but my education is being put to worse use. Though really, who can blame me? IT'S SO _BORING!_

**[SLADE:]** Don't act like you haven't thought of doing a Q&A story before, girl.

**[A:]** Well, I mean...of course I've thought of doing one, but –

**[ROBIN:]** Do you even know what we're going to be talking about? You seem to be _really_ unprepared for this.

**[A:]** ...You shut your filthy mouth, Bird Boy.

**[R:] *rolls eyes*** I figured as much.

**[S:]** Actually, I think you should take her advice on that one.

**[R:]** Want to hear my advice for you?—

**[A:]** OKAY! How about we just get started already, hm?

***SLADE and ROBIN both groan in annoyance***

**[A:]** I'll take that as a yes. Alright, Slade, the first one's for you: During the cartoon, you took on Terra as an apprentice when you couldn't get Robin to join you. The creators of the show, understandably, played it off as a master/slave relationship because it was for kids, but everybody who's read the comic books knows that you two did way more than just "infiltrate the Titans" – you slept with her, despite her young age.

**[R:]** WHAT?!

**[S:]** Yes, and your question is...?

**[A:]** My question is, why? Did you have feelings for her, or did you just want an easy ride? And if Robin had agreed to become your apprentice, would you have slept with him as well?

**[R:]** OH, _HELL_ NO!

**[S:] *barks with laughter*** "Feelings"? Hardly. To be honest, I only did it to make her shut up – she was constantly flirting with me. She wouldn't take the hint that I only desired her as a spy, and she practically begged me to take her, so when I finally couldn't stand it anymore, I merely did what she wanted.

**[A:]** I see...and my other question?

**[S:]** What other question?

**[A:] *grins and waggles finger*** Don't play dumb with me, Deathstroke! If Robin had agreed to become your apprentice, would you have slept with him?

**[R:]** Of course n—!

**[S:]** I believe that is for me to know and for you to never find out.

**[R:]** WHAT?! HOLD ON A SECO—!

**[A:]** Of course it is. Next is you, Robin.

**[R:]** QUIT INTERRUPTING M—!

**[A:]** What attracted you to Starfire in the first place? I mean, it certainly couldn't have been her voice, not with Slade running around Jump City sounding the way he does. Was it her hair? I hear you've got a thing for redheads.

**[R:] **Of course it wasn't her h—

**[A:]** Or was it her breasts? In the comics, she had a HUGE rack! Hell, I would've dated her just for those things, they're enormous.

**[R:] *beginning to sweat*** W-What?! No, I started dating her for her personali—

**[A:]** Robin, sweetie, we all know that saying you dated her for her personality is just your polite way of saying she was a good bang. Please, go ahead and speak your mind here. This is a safe place.

**[R:]** I didn't date her for that! I-I mean, of course she was great in b- no, wait, scratch that, I don't want to be misconstrued. I dated Kory because she really does have a good personality. She's a kind, smart in her own way, gentle, sweet, loyal –

**[S:]** You're describing a good dog, Robin.

**[A:] *stifles laughter*** I wasn't going to say anything, but I agree with Slade on that. Let's move on, shall we?

**[R:]** Must we?

**[A:]** Yes, we must. ***clears throat*** This is for the both of you: do you know the other's secret identity, and, if yes, how and when did you find out about it?

**[R:]** What kind of a question is that?

**[A:] *shrugs*** Just one I'm curious about. Slade?

**[S:]** Of course I know who Robin is, as well as everyone associated with him.

**[R:]** What?! HOW?!

**[S:]** You and the Batman aren't the only people in the world with detective skills under your utility belts. Besides, it pays to know who your enemies are. I found out who he was shortly after he donned the cowl, so it wasn't difficult learning _your_ name, dear boy.

**[A:]** I see... Robin: you?

**[R:]** Uh, no. I don't know who he is. ***greatly perturbed expression***

**[S:]** It's not as if I make it the best-kept secret.

**[R:]** So why don't you tell me, then? ***heated glare***

**[S:]** Now, why would I go and do a thing like that when I can simply take pleasure in watching you squirm?

***THE AUTHOR ignores the temptation to comment on innuendos***

**[A:]** Wait, now I'm confused. You know who he is in the comics, but not in the show, and here you're telling me you don't know who Slade is at all.

**[R:] *huffs*** You're writing this thing from the perspective of the cartoon, right?

**[A:]** Yes...?

**[R:]** And you intend to put this in the cartoon's category whenever you decide to post this onto that website you go to, right?

**[A:]** That's correct; since the show's cancellation, its continuity can't be disrupted the way the comic's can be (as long as I ignore Teen Titans GO!), so I don't have to keep changing information every time I write.

**[R:]** Well, then I'm going to give you answers based on what I'd say from the show, unless you ask me otherwise.

**[A:] *impressed look*** Ahhh, very clever, Rob!

**[R:] *huffs again, folding arms over chest*** Considering you came up with the idea and put it through my mouth, I guess you would think it's clever.

**[A:]** Don't be sour, it doesn't suit you.

**[S:]** Do you have any other questions for us, Miss Flynn?

**[A:] *smiles tightly*** Please refer to me either by "The Author" or by my handle, Mister Wilson. Only my students can call me that, and even then I don't care for it much.

***SLADE and ROBIN look bewildered and mildly disconcerted***

**[R:]** ...You're a teacher?

**[S:]** Well, isn't that terrifying.

**[A:] *laughs outright*** No, not the way you're thinking. I help my instructors teach Tae Kwon Do at the dojang I go to, and I don't teach an entire class by myself. I mostly just help the students remember their forms and basics, that's all.

***SLADE and ROBIN nod, becoming slightly calmer***

**[R:] *turns abruptly to SLADE*** ...Wait, your name is Wilson?!

**[A:]** And that, I'm afraid, is all the time and questions we have for tonight, dear readers! Please feel free to post any inquiry or thought you have in the comment box below, for any character you like. (I used these two simply because they're my favorites.) I hope you all enjoyed this and none of you decide to flag it for the mods to delete.

**[R:]** I hope otherwise!

**[S:]** I hope she ignores this thing the way she has every other story she's written...

**[A:]** And I hope you two would shut up and just shag already, but we can't always get what we want, now, can we? ***smiles largely towards the readers*** Until next time!


End file.
